


Everything Is Ending - A "The Love Letter" Vid

by GreenBrynVids (GreenBryn)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), The Love Letter (1998)
Genre: American Civil War, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Letters through time, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Letters, Time Lord, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 11:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9180187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenBryn/pseuds/GreenBrynVids
Summary: This is a music vid to the song "Everything Is Ending" by Chameleon Circuit, using clips from the Hallmark 1998 movie "The Love Letter".You have so many empty rooms, you really ought to get that seen to.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Clips are from the Hallmark 1998 movie "The Love Letter". 
> 
> This vid premiered at Wincon 2013.

**Title of vid:** Everything Is Ending  
**Fandom:** The Love Letter (1998)  
**Song:** "Everything Is Ending" by Chameleon Circuit  
**Notes:** I heard this song while I was thinking about this movie, and I couldn't resist seeing if it would work...

 **Download Link:** Coming soon!  
**Streaming Link:** You can find the vid over here at [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aEkJAEXsmyo).

 

** "Everything Is Ending" by Chameleon Circuit **

_**Elizabeth:**_  
 _Dearest... Even though you are not real, you are more dear to me than the man who has asked just this night for my hand in marriage. I do not love him. To please father I have tried, and sadly, I know I have the duty to obey and must soon accept. But I ache for a love that burns like fire and moonlight._  
  
 ** _Elizabeth:_**  
I'm getting married in the morning,  
I took off my engagement ring,  
It was the night before my wedding,  
That was the night we started running.  
  
 ** _Scott:_**  
Why would you need comforting?  
  
 ** _Elizabeth:_**  
I nearly died, alone in the dark,  
I couldn't open my eyes and it made me think  
About what I want, about who I want  
  
Everything is ending,  
I can't believe I didn't see it sooner  
I know that this is what I need to do  
Even though you haven't got a clue.  
Everything is changing,  
I have to keep you by my side tonight,  
And this must be why you found me,  
Why you found me.  
  
 ** _Scott:_**  
You're not scared of anything,  
You know I'm an alien,  
You have so many empty rooms,  
You really ought to get that seen to.  
  
Why would you need comforting?  
  
 _ **[TOGETHER]**_  
 _ **Elizabeth:**_  
I nearly died, alone in the dark,  
I couldn't open my eyes and it made me think  
About what I want, about who I want  
 _ **Scott:**_  
This will be too hard,  
Why can't you open your eyes?  
I'll think about how to stop this from going on,  
Cause your life doesn't make any sense.  
  
 _ **Scott:**_  
Everything is ending,  
I can't believe I didn't see it sooner  
I know that this is what I need to do  
Even though you haven't got a clue.  
Everything is changing,  
I have to keep you by my side tonight,  
And this must be why you found me,  
Why you found me.  
  
 _ **Scott:**_  
You're getting married in the morning,  
  
 _ **Elizabeth:**_  
That's a long time away  
  
 _ **Scott:**_  
You're human, you're Amy  
  
 _ **Elizabeth:**_  
This is my fairy tale  
  
 _ **Scott:**_  
Listen to me,  
  
 _ **[TOGETHER:]**_  
I'm/You're nine hundred and seven  
  
 _ **Scott:**_  
Don't you know what that means?  
  
 _ **Elizabeth:**_  
Doctor, you're sweet... [whispered] hold that thought.  
  
 _ **[TOGETHER:]**_  
Everything is ending,  
I can't believe I didn't see it sooner  
I know that this is what I need to do  
Even though you haven't got a clue.  
Everything is changing,  
I have to keep you by my side tonight,  
And this must be why you found me,  
Why you found me.


End file.
